


Shower & Punishment

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Punishment, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Chesapeake’s clean.” It was the only thing he could think to say.Hannibal leaned back, looking around the wall that divided them. “Good,” his eyes flicked over Will, “I would like you to get undressed and come here.”“I can wait.”“There’s no reason to. Please, join me.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 73





	Shower & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Chesapeake will probably be getting Will into a lot of trouble. The pup has a mind of his own. This one's also shorter, but I thought hey, it'll be a nice little snippet before I do something mean or something.

Hannibal seemed to seethe with silent irritation, not that Will blamed him. He had practically dragged him through the dark woods to search for Chesapeake after the puppy had slipped his collar to chase a fox. Now, they all entered the house, covered in mud and rain soaked. “Hannibal?”

“Yes Will?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Wash your pet then we can discuss this.”

They parted, Hannibal heading for their room while he took Chesapeake to the laundry room utility sink. He bathed the puppy, making sure every bit of mud had been washed away, then dried him. “No more running off.” He said as he held the puppy’s face. He got a lick to his nose and he let Chesapeake go, following him out and to the bedroom. 

The shower was going, the bathroom door open allowing a little steam to curl out into the room. He rounded the bed, stopping just at the threshold. It served almost as some kind of invisible barrier, a line between safety and the unknown. There was a wall that blocked him from seeing into the shower, but he knew Hannibal was there, waiting, poised like a viper. He struck with a, “Please come in.” and Will couldn’t stop himself from being drawn past that line and into potential peril. There was a part of him that couldn’t help but rise to any challenge Hannibal threw at him, like he was trying to regain control of the situation. 

“Chesapeake’s clean.” It was the only thing he could think to say. 

Hannibal leaned back, looking around the wall that divided them. “Good,” his eyes flicked over Will, “I would like you to get undressed and come here.”

“I can wait.”

“There’s no reason to. Please, join me.”

“I…” Hannibal had paused, eyes focused as he waited. “Okay.” He disappeared behind the wall once more, leaving Will to nervously undress and wonder what was going to happen. 

~

Hannibal was facing away from him when he came around the wall, water sluicing down his back and over the brand marring his flesh. He often wondered what it must have felt like having the super-heated piece of metal pressed to his spine as a form of humiliation. Verger. He had wanted to show some form of ownership, but in the end, Hannibal had destroyed the man. He reached out, allowing his fingers to brush lightly over it and Hannibal turned, catching his wrist when he tried to step back. 

“Are you wondering if it hurt?” He pulled Will in, slowly until there was only a breath of space between them. 

“Did it?” 

“Only for a moment. Physical pain is easy to ignore.” He let his hand run up Will’s arm. “Your skin is like ice.” 

“The rain was cold.”

“It was.” He turned Will into the water, smirking at the sharp inhale of breath from the shock of its warmth. He took Will’s face in his hands, brushing the mud from his cheeks and nose. “I wouldn’t call our little adventure enjoyable.” 

“At least we found him.”

“We did. However, I feel like you should be punished.” 

“It was an accident.”

“An accident that should have never happened.” He brushed their noses together. “What was the agreement when I let you bring Chesapeake home?”

“That he’d be trained, but…”

“Then you are to blame for his little escape this evening. After all, a dog is only as good as his master.”

Will swallowed. He couldn’t argue with his logic. “What kind of punishment exactly?” 

“Nothing too terrible, my dear Will.” 

~

Hannibal held Will against him, back flush with his chest, one hand holding his jaw while the fingers of the other moved teasingly along his torso. Will’s breaths came out in hard, ragged gasps, his body shaking. His hands were pressed against the shower wall and, per Hannibal’s request, he wasn’t moving. 

“Would you like me to stop, Will?” Hannibal’s breath tickled his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. He shook his head and Hannibal bit the back of his neck, getting a breathy moan in response. Hannibal slid his hand lower, deft fingers curling around him, teasing him as he turned Will’s head to kiss him. 

He reached up, fingers sliding into Hannibal’s hair and pulling him back. Their eyes locked, Will trapped by his gaze. “Please...I…”

He gave him a gentle kiss, nibbled at his lip. “Let go, Will.” 

~

They lay in bed, Will’s head pillowed on Hannibal’s chest, the latter running his fingers up and down the back of the former. “You do know what a punishment is, right Dr. Lecter?”

“With how you are, Will, it was the perfect punishment.” He kissed the top of his head. “Did we learn anything?”

“We need to get a head halter for Chesapeake.” 

“I would agree with that observation.” 

“Thank you for coming with me to find him, even if it was a complete pain in the ass.” 

“My fondness for you extends to him, so make sure something like that doesn’t happen again.” 

“I will, I promise.”

“See that you do,” he then teased, “unless you wish for a repeat performance, then by all means allow him to misbehave again.”


End file.
